This invention relates to therapeutic compositions containing certain selenium compounds. These therapeutic compositions have been found to exhibit surprising and unexpected properties in mammalian hosts. More particularly, the selenium compounds in accordance with the present invention are water soluble organic or inorganic compounds containing selenium in a form capable of being absorbed by the body tissue to be treated. Preferably, the compounds are salts containing selenium in the form of the selenite or selenate anions. In the practice of the present invention, the therapeutic compositions are formulated so that said selenium compound are present to certain specific amounts and concentrations so that they are non-toxic yet therapeutically active.
Selenium is one of numerous elements found in trace amounts in many foods. The selenium is present in many chemicals and often in very complex forms. Many technical studies have been carried out concerning its biological effects although the majority of the work has dealt with those adverse effects which occur by ingesting more than trace amounts of selenium-containing compounds.
Research studies to date have indicated that selenium does have beneficial physiological effects on mammals. For example, it is known that selenium, when ingested, reduces the rate of oxidative damage caused by chemicals, such as, for example, ozone in smog, by entering the membranes of the body's cells and protecting the contents of the cells from reacting with oxygen in a manner that damages the cells. It has also been reported that selenium may be beneficial in the treatment of heart disease by reducing or decreasing coronary vascular resistance in dogs. Additional studies have also shown some beneficial effects of selenium in cancer therapy. In combination with Vitamin E, selenium has been reported to have a beneficial effect in relief of arthritis and tendonitis.
On the other hand, there has been considerable reluctance to prescribe usages of selenium because of its apparent toxic effects when present in large dosages. While numerous medical and governmental reports have found selenium to have general toxic properties in adult mammals, there is no consensus as to specific toxicity levels nor toxicity effects.
It is known, however, that deleterious effects on the heart, lungs, liver and kidneys do occur, in addition to adverse effects on other body systems in mammals, both humans and animals, in cases where selenium is ingested. But the particular amounts ingested which cause such effects vary widely depending upon the form of the ingested selenium, and the presence of other materials in the diet of the host. For example, protein is reported to afford some protection against the toxic effects of selenium.
It is therefore surprising that in accordance with the present invention it has been discovered that pharmaceutically safe compositions have been formulated which have unexpected therapeutic and physiological properties and benefits which enable it to be easily formulated and administered to mammals, including humans. Also provided by this invention are methods of treating mammals, including humans, to reduce the severity from and to improve recovery from certain physically induced injuries to tissue, particularly soft body tissue, caused by physical effects or irritating stimuli such as surgical operations, lacerations, and burns including electrical, sun and thermal burns, etc.